overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Assault
Assault is one of the map modes in Overwatch. In Assault, there are two control points that one team must capture while the other team tries to stop them. The attacking team win if they manage to capture both points in the time allotted, and if they do not, the defending team wins. Mechanics A match begins with 45 seconds of setup time during which the defending team may freely roam the map and prepare while the attacking team is locked in their spawn room. Once setup has ended, the spawn doors open and a timer begins showing how much time is left in the match, starting at 5 minutes. Each point has two checkpoints ("ticks") on their capture progress meters - one at 33% and one at 66%. If the attacking team has not contested the point and the meter depletes, it will not go below the last checkpoint reached. Capturing the first point will unlock the second and add 4 minutes to the clock. Capturing the second point will end the map. Overtime will occur if the attacking team is still contesting as the timer runs out. If the attacking team has more people on the point than the defending team, then the defenders will have a longer respawn time. Competitive Play In Competitive Play, each round will switch the attacking and defending teams until a definite winner is determined. Teams will gain a point for every control point they captured while attacking. Teams start with 4 minutes on the clock. If a team captures the first point, they are granted an extra 4 minutes. In the second round, if the attacking team manages to gain more capture progress on either point than the other team did, they will win the match. If they do not, the other team wins. If both teams capture both points, the match will continue for additional rounds. If neither team captures at least 33% of a point, the match will end in a draw. In subsequent rounds, the attacking team will have as much time as they had to capture points as they had left in their previous attacking round. If a team had less than 60 seconds (but more than 0), their time is increased to 60 seconds and the opposition's time is increased by the same amount. If both teams have no time left, the game ends in a draw. In these rounds, the attacking team gains 30 seconds after capturing a point (as opposed to 4 minutes). Final Attempt If one team has 60 seconds or more and another has 0 seconds, only one additional round is played to determine the outcome of the match, with the team with time left attacking. The attacking team only needs 33% capture progress to win. If the attacking team does not reach that threshold, the match ends in a draw. Locations Hanamura screenshot 21.png|Hanamura|link=Hanamura Horizon screenshot 1.png|Horizon Lunar Colony|link=Horizon Lunar Colony 5D227CF7-5C17-4107-8498-874801DD085C.jpeg|Paris|link=Paris Anubis_screenshot_4.png|Temple of Anubis|link=Temple_of_Anubis Volskaya_screenshot_13.png|Volskaya Industries|link=Volskaya Industries Achievements Patch changes * * * * * * }} de:Angriff pl:Szturm ru:Штурм zh:佔領 Category:Map types